


mind of Philip Michael Lester

by Ratchulous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Not Fluff, POV First Person, not angst, not that much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchulous/pseuds/Ratchulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~I, in no way, know the real mind of Phil Lester. <br/>~~~Mostly for people who literally just want to read into Phil and his beautiful, creative mind and personality. <br/>~~~For disclaimer purposes ONLY, I am not saying dan and phil are in a canon relationship at all. </p><p>well i don't really know what to write, here is just the things, going on, on my mind all the time. I hope you enjoy :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind of Philip Michael Lester

Whoa were do I begin? 

... 

I don't know what to write! There's just a blank page, filled with my words. This is too much power for me, even if I am the ultimate overseer. I kinda wish I had chosen a better first sentence, but I'd probably never write if I actually thought about it. 

Oh no what do I say now? I would talk about myself but would it seem too vain?? I guess not, considering introductions are important. Wow, now i really wish I picked a better first sentence, what kind of first impression did I make just then?? Oh well. 

I'm Phil! I turned 29 yesterday, or today... if you're one of those people that don't count the next day until they sleep.. But yeah! I'm northern, I love lions, and all animals basically, oh and fun fact: I attract odd people! I live with a very close person to me, Dan Howell. I trust him with literally everything, as me and him are super close. Kinda like those chews in fruit snacks that are stuck together? and you wonder if they were an accident and are actually one or fused in the bag?.. I don't know if that was the greatest analogy, but you get the point, yeah? I also make youtube videos! I really enjoy it, I try to bring happiness to the lives of people, and I'm pretty sure it's working, because 3 million people literally follow me. That's so many people? We could all live on an island or something. phISLAND? heheh but yeah! Me and Dan have a lot of people in our "fanbase" I guess. I don't know what to call the people that support us without making it impersonal, that's so.. celebrity-like? Well, we call them fans, and their fandom is literally called the PHANdom. Which is the ship name for me and Dan. They're a very very VERY creative audience and every time I remember that they support us so much I don't know what to say? How do you thank 3 million people for loving your personality and that you wish to continue being the person one is in order to please them???? ? That was a weird sentence. But they are very lovely, even though they write fiction about Dan skinning me, and wickedly skilled at photoshop. See! We're so close, me and him, I could talk forever about him instead of me! Although I'm not good with words at all, but Dan makes me incredibly happy and comfortable. You know, maybe I will just talk about Dan one day. For a wholeeee moment of time. 

I want to talk about loads of stuff! Dan, school, phan, phandom, muse, my personality in depth, just my life in general! Especially thought, as well as intentions of my actions, because I'm better and expressing affection rather than explaining it. (That's more Dan). I'm probably going to /try/ to talk to Dan about this, he'd probably know what I'm trying to say better than I do. Yes, that's how I  well he knows me. But I love that about him! It gives me a chance to be sappy and cuddly and rough and express so much emotion. This is a topic for another time. 

 

Thank you for sticking around! Go outside today! The sun was shining very brightly though my curtains but sadly I was sick with a common cold. Go enjoy it, be free!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so ready to write about Phil being sad, being angry, being sooo happy, being so mellow, I am just. READY. I only joined the phandom a little less than a year ago, so this is my first phanfiction, really. follow my tumblr and send me smut HC's :^) I'm actually really good at them. Also, there's not real plot. just me thinking about what Phil probably thinks. IDK.


End file.
